parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronk
Kronk is a character from "The Emperor's New Groove" Kronk played The Cabbage Merchant in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a merchant of cabbage. Kronk played Pumbaa in The Ohana King and The Ohana King II: Flynn's Pride He is a warthog Kronk played The Genie in Jeffladdin He is a genie Kronk played Goofy in Jiminy and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Kronk played Ray in Mowgli in New York He was killed by Professor Devlin and his thugs Kronk played Kate the Caterer in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) He is a caterer Kronk played Carl Bently in Jumanji (Princess Rapunzel Style) Kronk played Bernie in Rodent Tale And Animated Tale (Shark Tale) (TheTureDisneyKing Style) He is a jellyfish Kronk Played Lenny In Human Tale (Shark Tale) He Is A Sharkslayer Kronk played Chief in The Chinese and the Russian He is an Irish Wolfhound Kronk played Humbert the Huntsman in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a huntsman Kronk played Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a crow Kronk played Aladdin in Kronkladdin He is a Street rat Kronk played Goofy in Flynn, Buzz, and Kronk: The Three Musketeers He is a dog Kronk played Sultan in Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a sultan Kronk played Robin Hood in Kronk Hood He is a fox Kronk played Peter Pan in Kronk Pan He is a boy Kronk played Roger Radcliffe in 101 Bears He is a father Kronk played Tiger in A Wildlife Tale, A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster and A Wildlife Secret of NIMH He is a cat Kronk played Gru in Despicable Kronk: Kronk played Marlin in Finding Timmy Turner He is a Clownfish Portrayals: *In The Water Tribesman's New Groove Played by Robin/Dick Grayson *In The Meerkat's New Groove and The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove Played by Danny *In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove Played by Krypto *In The Outback's New Groove Played by Peter Pan *In The Mouse's New Groove Played by Tigger *In The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Played by Orinoco *In The Russian's New Groove Played by Aladdin *In The Cowboy Wolf's New Groove Played by Bucker Fuskyote *In The Emperor's New Groove spoof for Chris1812 he is played by George Shrinks. *In The Insect's New Groove Played by Snagglepuss Gallery: Kronk.jpg Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove Kronk in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kronk in Kronk's New Groove Kronk in The Emperor's New School.jpg|Kronk in The Emperor's New School Kronk-0.jpg Kronk .jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:The Emperor's New Groove Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Sweet Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Finding Dennis Characters Category:Kronk and Belle Category:Werewolves Category:Narrators Category:Red Characters Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters